Melodia Sem Fim
by Sukah
Summary: Songfic com a música Longing do X Japan Yaoi XD sério? u.u


Essa fanfic foi feita com base na letra da música "Longing" do X Japan. Coloquei apenas a tradução aqui, a letra original está no final.  
As partes em que tem a letra da música, é como se fosse o Shuichi que estivesse cantando no show, mesmo quando está em flashback.  
E por fim xD nem Gravitation e nem a música "Longing" me pertencem...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shuichi finalmente subiu ao palco, observou a multidão por alguns instantes e então seu olhar começou a procurar por algo.  
As pessoas que estavam esperando a banda Bad Luck voltar a ativa, depois de três longos meses de espera, ficaram assustadas ao ver que Shuichi ainda não se recuperara. Estava usando uma calça preta e uma camiseta da mesma cor com alguns detalhes em cinza, algo que era raro acontecer, afinal ele sempre usava roupas alegres. Seu cabelo já não estava brilhando como nos shows anteriores, e também estava mais comprido, o que demonstrava que ele descuidara de sua aparência.

Depois de desistir de procurar, Shuichi apenas aproximou o microfone de sua boca, e começou a sussurrar algumas palavras, que aos poucos foram assumindo a forma de uma bela e triste canção.  
A multidão estava calada, nem a respiração das pessoas se podia ouvir, apenas Shuichi cantando.  
Depois de finalmente conseguir fazer sua voz sair continuamente, ele olhou para todos, e desviou o olhar para as janelas de vidro ao fundo, onde uma leve chuva escorria, algumas gotas caiam mais rápido, outras se demoravam no vidro.  
"Está como aquele dia..." – pensou Shuichi. – "Exatamente igual...Yukii..."  
Algumas imagens apareceram na mente de Shuichi, aquelas que ele tanto tentava esquecer. E, seguidas destas, várias outras vieram, reconstituindo aquele terrível dia.

--FLASH BACK-- 

Yuki estava pálido e debilitado, deitado em uma cama no hospital, quase não conseguia falar. O câncer em seu pulmão foi piorando cada vez mais, e como Yuki insistia em não largar o cigarro, e não fazer o tratamento direito, a doença se alastrou com facilidade, levando aos poucos o que restava de vida nele.  
Shuichi estava debruçado na cama, como todos os dias desde que Yuki viera parar no hospital, depois de uma forte crise respiratória.  
- Yuki... – Shuichi falava baixo, mas em um tom que seu amado pudesse escutar. – Não vai acontecer nada, não se preocupe, você vai melhorar. – Ele vinha repetindo isso há alguns dias, e mesmo assim ainda tinha esperanças de que Yuki melhorasse.  
Yuki com muito esforço virou seu rosto para Shuichi e com um sorriso falou:  
- Eu estou morrendo Shuichi, acho que não vou passar de hoje. – Parou então para retomar o fôlego. – Obrigado por ter ficado comigo todos esses dias.  
- Yuuukiiii... – Shuichi recomeçara a chorar e agora acariciava o rosto de Yuki.

**_"Ferindo mais do que palavras poderiam tentar dizer  
De novo minhas lágrimas vem chovendo abaixo"_**

Yuki levou seu dedo até os lábios de Shuichi, como se tentasse fazer ele se calar e parar de chorar.  
- Yuki? – As lágrimas ainda escorriam, porém com menos intensidade.

"**_Algum diz, creio, sei que tudo que sinto será...  
Então canto... esta 'Melodia sem fim"_**

Yuki olhou fico para os olhos de Shuichi por alguns segundos, e então falou:   
- Me beije.  
Shuichi olhou assustado para Yuki por um instante. – O que?  
- Me beije Shuichi.  
Yuki nunca havia pedido isso, mas Shuichi o fez. Aproximou-se lentamente, apoiou seu braço do outro lado da cama, se abaixou e tocou os lábios de Yuki, que estavam frios e secos.  
Quando se levantou, Yuki olhou e disse:  
- Obrigado...  
- Yuki? – Shuichi agora tentava fazer com que Yuki abrisse os olhos, mas apenas seus lábios se moveram e sussurraram as seguintes palavras:  
- Te amo, Shuichi. – Dizendo isso seus lábios ficaram imóveis.  
E agora nada mais nele parecia ter vida, nem respirava mais. Ele morreu, e isso era confirmado pelo barulho da máquina ao seu lado, indicando que ele parara de respirar.  
- Yuki... não me deixei.. Yuki.

**_"Segurar você dentro de meu coração e o amanhã viverá de novo  
Talvez você e eu vivamos lá, também"_**

- YUUUKIIIIIIIIII – Shuichi se jogou em cima dele, mas foi arremessado contra a parede pelos médicos, que levaram o corpo antes mesmo dele poder dar seu ultimo adeus.  
- Yu...ki – ele ficou ali jogado no chão, olhando o corpo de Yuki ser levado.   
Shuichi chorou até não conseguir mais, nunca havia derramado tantas lágrimas, chorou tanto que já não tinha mais forças, e então adormeceu, ali mesmo, no canto do quarto. 

**_"Canto sem você  
Eu cantarei sem você"_**

Quando acordou estava no sofá, algum médico havia levado ele até ali, e então uma enfermeira se aproximou dele.  
- O velório já começou.  
- O que? – Ele caiu em si, e por um minuto seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. – Aonde que é?  
- No final do corredor, tem uma escada, você desce, atravessa o pátio e pron... – A enfermeira não pôde acabar de falar, já que Shuichi não estava mais ali. Saiu correndo assim que soube o lugar.  
Passou pela porta, e atravessou o pátio, sem dar importância para a chuva que o estava deixando encharcado.  
"Yuki..."

**_"Você não pode sentir meu coração  
Caindo através da chuva?"_**

Finalmente ele chegou no lugar do velório, algumas pessoas já se encontravam ali, pessoas conhecidas, e uma multidão de fãs foram barrados na porta que dava para a rua.  
Shuichi parou quando viu o caixão, e então começou a se aproximar lentamente, como se esperasse que fosse o caixão errado, fosse outra pessoa, mas quando viu quem era, seu coração congelou, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ele se jogou sobre o corpo de Yuki novamente, mas dessa vez segurou bem forte, para que ninguém o separasse dele.

**_"Eu canto sem você  
Eu cantarei sem você"_**

- Yuuukiiii... volte Yuki. – Shuichi estava abraçado com o cadáver de Yuki, fazendo com que algumas pessoas em volta ficassem aterrorizadas, e algumas tentaram chamar alguém, mas Hiro, que estava em um canto próximo a porta, os impediu, ele sabia a dor de Shuichi.  
"Yuki... Yuki...Yuki..."  
O antes seco rosto de Yuki agora estava encharcado com as lágrimas de Shuichi.  
"Você vai me abandonar? Yuki..."

**_"Você não pode segurar minhas lágrimas?  
Porque, eu ainda amo você"_**

Depois de muito tempo, conseguiram fazer Shuichi se acalmar, o separaram de Yuki, e levaram o corpo para o enterro.  
Como estava chovendo, o enterro foi breve, e as pessoas logo saíram do cemitério, mas Shuichi continuou ali, sentado ao lado da terra que estava cobrindo o caixão.

**_"Não posso enfrentar esse pensamento de estar sozinho  
Eu canto, pela canção que ainda continua"  
_**  
O olhar dele estava distante, alguns bons momentos voltaram a sua mente. E ele ficou ali, lembrando, e tentado esquecer que nunca mais poderia estar junto de Yuki.  
- Yuki... – Shuichi passou a mão pela terra, que agora já era quase lama. – Nossas lembranças, então tão... desgastadas...

**_"Abraçando você dentro de meu coração  
Mas sua voz tem desbotado suavemente"_**

- Volte para mim Yuki, vamos fazer novas lembranças. Não quero te esquecer, Yuki.

**_"Canto sem você  
Eu cantarei sem você"_**

- YUKI! – Shuichi deu grito que foi abafado pelo barulho da chuva.   
- Volte agora mesmo Yuki! – Antes que pudesse pensar no que fez, Shuichi começou a cavar a terra, jogou lama para os lados, tentou mergulhar ali, onde a chuva se fundia com suas lágrimas.

**_"Você não pode sentir minha dor?  
Não há nada que eu possa fazer"_**

Quando finalmente alcançou o caixão, Shuichi tentou abri-lo, mas não conseguia ver nada, não conseguia respirar, a lama o sufocava, a saudade o matava aos poucos...  
"Volte para mim... meu Yuki..."

**_"Eu ainda tenho um desejo por sua memória  
Mesmo se isso apenas causa dor  
Quero dizer a você o que está em meu coração"_**

Shuichi abriu os olhos, a imagem estava um pouco borrada, mas depois de um tempo viu uma sala branca, e quando virou para o lado, viu Hiro.  
- Finalmente acordou. Quantos meses mais queria dormir Shuichi?  
- Meses? O que aconteceu?- Shuichi se lembrara apenas que estava sendo sufocado pela lama no cemitério.  
Hiro suspirou e se sentou na cama de Shuichi.  
- Você estava tentando desenterrar o caixão, quando quase morreu sufocado pela lama. Se eu tivesse demorado mais alguns minutos quem sabe você não estaria mais vivo.  
Shuichi queria dizer alguma coisa, mas estava perdido demais para isso.  
- Então eu te trouxe para o hospital – Continuou Hiro. – E você acabou dormindo por dois meses. O médico me ligou agora a pouco falando que achava que você ia acordar já que seus batimentos aceleraram, então vim correndo para cá.  
Quando Hiro acabou de falar, uma enfermeira apareceu na porta e o chamou, deixando Shuichi sozinho. 

**_"Mas agora... não há ninguém aqui por mim  
De novo a chuva vem fluindo, devagar parecendo retornar em sonhos  
Onde o amanhã é tocado como uma canção"  
_**  
" Como vai se de agora em diante? Sem Yuki..." – Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar quando ele lembrou de tudo, mas Shuichi se levantou e foi até Hiro, que estava no corredor falando com a enfermeira.  
-Shuichi? Você não pode se levantar...  
- Vamos embora Hiro.  
- Para onde?  
- Para a sua casa.  
"Lembrarei de você para sempre Yuki. Mas preciso seguir em frente."

---- FIM DO FLASHBACK ----

**_"Canto sem você  
Eu cantarei sem você  
Você não pode sentir meu coração  
Caindo através da chuva?"_**

Quando voltou a si, Shuichi estava caído de joelhos no palco, com lágrimas pelo rosto, e um completo silêncio, as pessoas olhavam para ele, e então ele, ainda ajoelhado, terminou de cantar a música:

**_"Eu canto sem você  
Eu cantarei sem você  
Você não pode segurar minhas lágrimas?  
Porque, eu ainda amo você. _****_"_**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Letra original:

**X Japan - Longing**

kizutsuke atta kotoba mo

kasaneta namida mo

itsuka wa omoide ni naru yo

dakara...togireta Melody

mune ni dakishimete ashita mo ikiru daro

anata ni aenakute mo

Sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you feel my heart

Falling through the rain

I'll sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you hold my tears

Cause, still I love you

I can't face the thought of being alone

I sing for the song still carries on

mune ni dakishimete omoi wo utawasete

koe ni naranakute mo

Sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you feel my pain

There's nothing I can do

I still have a longing for your memory

kizutsuku dake demo

kokoro wo tsutaetai yo

ima wa...hitori ni shinai de

furisosogu ame ni koware sona yume

ashita wo kanaderu kara

Sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you feel my heart

Falling through the rain

I'll sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you hold my tears

Cause, Still I love you

I'll sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you feel my heart

Falling through the rain

I'll sing without you

I'll sing without you

Can't you hold my tears

Cause, Still I love you


End file.
